The World Ends With Me, You, Kung Fu, and Sonic 2
by It's A Wonderful World
Summary: Tails vows his revenge on the man who destroyed his home, Sephiroth. Viper has a secret in her past that may threaten her and her friends. Can these 2 come together to stop a horrible power known as the Reapers? First fanfic! Please read and review.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

"No!!Sephiroth, stop this madness!", said Anyuni, Miles' brother.

"Shut up, and fade into the dark depths of nothing", Sephiroth stated emotionlessly.

He destroys Anyuni by blasting him with darkness.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MILES,RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ANYUNI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" , screamed Miles.

It was then that Miles realized his brother was gone forever. He completely broke down and wailed his heart out. Sephiroth had grabbed Miles by the throat and was about to end his life. Then he dropped Miles on the ground and walked away in the burning ashes of the village.

" I swear on my life, that I will destroy SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	2. 300 vs Transformers

Chpt. 1

It's nighttime at the Jade Palace, and Crane and Mantis are walking down the hall, and are arguing about the movies 300 and Transformers.

Mantis: "300 was the best movie of all time, much better than that stupid Transformers."

Crane: "And I'm tellin` you your full of crap. 300 had no plot and all they did was say ,' This is Sparta!!!'. But Transformers had a plot, deep storyline, suspense, and a love interest."

Mantis: "Oh, that fluzie? Please.", he said nonchalantly.

Crane: "Hey!!", Crane said offended."Megan Fox is not a fluzie! But, I do admit, she is kind of easy.

Shifu walks into the hall and stands in the way blocking their path.

Shifu: "Stop it! Both of you!Crane, Megan Fox is a fluzie, 300 was the best, Transformers sucked, and that's final." , he said angrily.

Crane: "But Shi.."

Shifu: "Do you want to run 432 laps around China?! I think not."

Mantis: "Ha! Pwned! Hi-5 Shifu." He and Shifu Hi-5.

Crane: "Gosh this is so frickin` unfair! Shifu is such a prick."

Shifu: "What was that Crane?!"

Crane: "Nothing.", he said in a loud whisper.


	3. A Scarring Past

Chpt.2

It's a cold and windy night. The air is still, and yet, it feels like a hurricane to Viper, master of the snake art of Kung Fu. "_Things have been a little weird lately_", Viper thought. "_I've been having dreams about my past; my horrible ,scarring past"_, Viper whispered coldly with a touch of unbearable pain in her voice. "_I never want to go through that again. I can still feel the pain and agony of being deflowered by my own father." _She then starting crying uncontrollably. " Why? WHY?!! How could he do this to his own daughter? He got tired of my mother so he raped **ME!! **And when my mother found out, he _killed _her. _**KILLED HER!!**_ I hate him. I hope he dies and goes to **HELL!" **

Tigress emerges out of a shaded area where she was listening to Viper bawl at the peach tree . Viper stops crying enough to notice Tigress standing right there. "Viper, are you okay?", she said concerned. "Uh,no." "I had no idea he did that to you. I wish I could've done something." " Nah. It's okay. There's nothing you could've done."

Then, there was a booming explosion that came from the village. Monkey and Po were playing Tekken 6 on the Ps3 when they heard the noise. Monkey: "What the crap was that?! Po: "I dunno dude. Let's get back to my Bruce kicking your Jin's butt.


	4. His Arrival

Hey guys. It's A Wonderful World here. I just want you to know that what was revealed in Chpt. 3 was not the secret I mentioned in the summary. I put that there because it has an extremely important part later in the story. There will also be guest appearances from One Piece, The Chipmunks,The World

Ends With You,Kingdom Hearts, and Digimon.

Chpt. 4

"I gotta find him. I can't risk him being destroyed. Not only does he play an important part in the plan to defeat the Dark 3, but he is also a close friend of mine I would hate to lose. Don't worry Axel, I'm coming."

Miles, or Tails, is walking to the gates of the Valley of Peace in a black Organization coat as he ponders how to break Axel out of the Chorh-Gom prison.

Guard1: "Hey, who is that guy? (They're referring to Tails.)"

Guard2: "I dunno, but he looks shady. We shouldn't let him in. We don't any trouble in the Valley. Tai- Lung was just defeated, and we just arrested that red-head guy in the black coat."

G1: "I guess so. Huh?"

G2: "What?"

While the guards were talking, Tails already came to the Valley gate to enter.

G1: "Hey!! No entrance for you. You look like you'd cause trouble."

Tails: "Well, you shouldn't judge people by appearances, Hmm."

G!: "No entrance!!! Now leave before we make ya."

Tails: "I'm afraid I can't do that."

Then, he raises his hand and a ball of darkness forms in his palm.

G1: "H-hey! What are you doin'?"

Tails launches the the ball and it kills the first guard.

G2: "What the hell?!!

Tails: "Die."

He does the same to the second.

Zeng the messenger sees this and flies over to the Jade Palace.

**Meanwhile at the Jade Palace**

Shifu is sitting at the peach tree in lotus position meditating. With his incredible hearing, he sensed Zeng coming a mile away. Zeng lands just as Shifu gets up.

Shifu: "Zeng, do you have news for me?

Zeng panting: "Huff...huff, a fox with 2 tails in a black coat just killed 2 rhino guards by conjuring up some black ball thingy."

Shifu suddenly gone from his tranquil state to a worried look. "Is that all?"

Zeng : "Yeah."

Shifu: " I will warn the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior immediately. You may go."

Zeng flies away. "So, a fox. This should be interesting."


	5. The Enemy Approaches

Chpt. 5

The F5 and Po are sitting down at lunch and eating ramen. Somehow, out of nowhere, they find a Furby under the table. For some reason, it starts spitting out vulgar lines and demonic phrases.

Furby: "You little brats. I'll kill you ALL!!!

Mantis: "What the hell?"

Tigress: "What is up with this thing?"

Crane: "This is so wrong."

Furby: "Shut the hell up, jackass!"

Viper: "What kind of crap is this?"

Furby: "You will all f******n' die!!"

Monkey: "This thing is so screwed up."

Shifu runs to the dinner table to warn the students of the oncoming danger. Then he sees and hears the Furby.

Shifu: "What the....?"

Po then pulls out a gun from out of the blue and shoots the Furby like 100 times. And then it explodes.

Tigress: "Um, why didn't you do that like 5 minutes ago?"

Po: "Because of the friggin' writer."

Shifu: "Po!", he said interrupting him. "We don't have time for this! A great evil is coming and I need you all to take your stance at the Jade Palace stairs entrance."

All Students: "Yes Master!"

The F5 and Po go into the Hall of Heroes and chooses their weapon.

Tigress:Sword of Heroes

Crane: A sack full of shuriken and kunai

Monkey: Kongiki Unraen (His staff.)

Viper: Nani Etch (Her ribbon)

Mantis: Those "things" at the end of his arms

Po: Mare Laninhut Iuopt Kitakyushu Dorini (A long katana.)

They then run to the top of the palace stairs and take their stances ready face oncoming danger. A cylinder of darkness appears in front of them. A man in a black coat walks out and waves his hand so that the portal disappears. He then extends his hand and in a flash of light a Gunblade appears.

Tails: "Prepare to die."


	6. An Old Friend

Chapter 6 

Tails is brandishing his weapon directly at the FF5, Po, and Master Shifu. Tigress, being the cockiest, charges straight at him full force. As soon as she jumps, he spins and does a upward left kick to her stomach, stunning her. Then, he grabs her face and makes tiny slivers of ice appear on his body as she is slowly being frozen solid. After, he drops her as an ice statue on the cold, hard stone ground.

Po: "Shifu, why didn't we stop him?"

Shifu: "Because Tigress sucks and she doesn't need to be around to be a friggin' glory hog."

Monkey: "That makes sense."

Then all the warriors, except Viper, charge at him. As Tails is kicking their butts without even trying, she is to stunned to fight.

Viper's thoughts: "_What is he doing here?!! He said he'd come when the Reaper's game relocated here. Although, I am happy to see my month long partner in the Game. But he still should've told me!" _

Just then, Po is knocked to where Viper is.

Po: "Why aren't you fighting, Viper?"

Viper: "Tails?"

Tails then recognizing Viper's voice, then makes his weapon disintegrate and jumps back. He then spots Viper near a beaten panda.

Tails (excited): "Viper!"

She then slithers over to give him a snake hug, which is basically her wrapping herself around his chest.

Viper: "Good to see you, old friend."

Tails: "Good to see you too, Petals."

Mantis: "How do you know this guy?"

Viper: "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about the time I died and played the Reaper's game."

Everyone except Tigress: "YOU WHAT?!!"

A/N: Yeah. That's how she met Tails. Although you could see it in the title of the chapter. Well, I'll upload soon. Later days.


End file.
